Winner's Spoils
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: A lone Mechromancer had defeated the grave evil threatening Pandora. But she doesn't want him dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Borderlands 2**_

(Edit 1.3 2/13/2013. Fixed the tense meaning of a word. And added some towards Gaige's second action.)

_Winner's Spoils_

"ROARRRRR!"

The sound of the Warrior could probably be heard all around Pandora. The mighty beast roared and lashed his head back and forth as he sank down into the lava.

"Noooo! My Warrior! My Warrior!" Handsome Jack called weakly from behind the dissipating force field. He felt his remaining energy fading fast as the huge beast flailed and sent lava everywhere as its huge body finally sank into the depths below.

Gaige, a Mechromancer, kneeled down as she struggled to gain her breath. She had black and white converse shoes as well as black and grey stockings. She had a Maliwan orange, blue, grey, and black jacket covering her black shirt. She had her hairstyle in the form of a Bang Bang style and had on blue make up. She also had a long black scarf covering her neck and some part of her hair.

She had done it. Handsome Jack, the number one evil doer on Pandora, was defeated. His daughter, Angel, was obliterated. No more shall the people of Sanctuary have to suffer. She was a hero.

Silence. That was all that was heard as Lillith and Gaige stared down at the weak form of Jack.

"Nooo! I had finally done it! The Warrior...My daughter...You ruined them both! I'm the hero here! Not any of you!" Jack yelled as he struggled to back away from the women.

"You...the cause of all of this. You killed thousands of people, including Roland. Caused so much chaos, I'm going to murder you." Lillith cracked her knuckles before walking towards the weak man. She grabbed his neck and forced him up to face her. "I'm not even going to give you the pleasure of having any last words. DIE." Her hand glowed pink. Before she could jab her hand towards his face, Gaige grabbed her elbow.

"Wait, Lillith."

"What do you need Vault hunter?

"Before we kill him... I want to have some time alone with him. Please...Please leave!" Her robotic arm twitched.

Lillith sighed and threw the man back down to the rocks. "Tch!" Jack grunted as he curled up in pain.

"You... You saved us Vault hunter. Have as much time as you need." Lillith sighed as she began to walk towards the entrance of Eridium Blight.

"What...What do you want?!" Jack sputtered as he started once more started to back away from the approaching Mechromancer. He felt his wounds getting worse. He was going to die within the minute, and when he did, he could finally get away from this nightmare.

Gaige, having been exhausted from days of dying, killing, and falling from massive heights constantly, looked down at him with an evil grin. "Ah ah ah Jack. You really think you can get away from us that easy? You want to die don't you? Just get away from us quickly right? That's cute." She pulled out a vial of red glowing liquid before stabbing it into his leg.

"Ahhh!" He yelled startled as he felt his wounds slightly recovering. He sighed as the breath he started to lack started coming back to him. He didn't feel numb anymore..What was this?

"Haha...Trust me, you don't want to thank me." Gaige smiled as she removed her jacket. She stretched her robotic arm outwards and kneeled down. "Don't get the wrong idea. I doubt you have your strength left, and I doubt you can move am I right?" He looked away and tried to stand up. She was right, he didnt have the strength.

"Now I bet you're thinking, "Maybe she'll show mercy. This lovely lady may grant you a life sentence somewhere right? This beautiful graceful-."."

"Go to hell you child murderer! In no way are you graceful or beautiful! I hate Vault hunters like you! Don't touch me! Just let me die here!" He yelled and tried backing away from her once more.

"Hell? Me? Don't touch you? Ohh hahah..." She giggled. She then slammed her foot straight down onto his stomach, sending blood from his mouth into the air and finally down onto his chest.

"Gghh." He held in a grunt from her assault.

"Nope. I'm going to perform an experiment on you!" She smirked before lifting her black and white skirt up.

"Go..Go to hell!" He mocked her.

"Ah ah ah! Tone!" She scolded before stomping onto his stomach once more.

"Gah!" He finally gasped as more of his fluids launched into the air. He closed his eyes as the Vault hunter continued.

"You see, I'd hate for you to die by my feet. So I'm going to do something else." She tilted her head to the side and stepped over him so that she was standing directly over his stomach.

"No...No get away from me!" Jack tried saying again. He couldn't move because her feet were holding his sides. He was stuck.

"Oh why dearest Jack?"

"Don t you call me that! I absolutely hate you you child killer! Leave me be!" Jack spat at her.

"Hmmm, Nope." She sighed and dropped down onto his stomach.

"Gahhhahh!" His breath shot out of him as the weight of the woman in front of him attacked. "Leave me alone!"

"Now... Are you going to shut up now?" Using her robotic arm, she reached forward and grabbed his neck. "Course...If you don't I can always do worse to you...while you're passed out." She squeezed his neck slightly.

He remained silent. She smiled again and said, "Gee...I haven't had a moments rest since you left me for dead out there all cold in the Southern Shelf. Maybe I can use a break now." She licked her lips and leaned down towards his face. "Know what I'm saying?"

Jack bit his bottom lip. He wanted to spit in her face and retort venom, however the situation prevented him. "Absolutely not."

"Here. I bet you're feeling sooo much pain right now. Let me fix that for you." She licked his slightly bloodied cheek.

"Ick.." Jack muttered as her rough tongue ran across his skin.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say? You piece of shit?" She stopped there and gritted her teeth.

"Nothing." Jack said feeling his manly confidence shrink.

Gaige ignored him and licked his cheek again. "Ohhh my god. I'm getting amusement out of this." Jack closed his eyes in regret. Lying down on rocks with his daughter murderer on him. He felt lower than a dog.

"I'm gonna kiss you now. Inject you with some of my secret formula." She trailed her tongue to his lips before she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"No...No Get off of me!" Jack said holding her shoulders up. He had to push her off. She can't do this to him!

"But Jack I'm the winner! And you can't deny the winner her spoils." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm not your spoils! Get away from me! I don't need this! I don't! Just kill me and take me away from this planet! I hate you! I 100% hate you!" He spat venom while trying to hold her head away from his.

"Oh come now Jack, you're being." She stopped and reached for his hands. "Difficult." She slammed them back to the rocky ground.

"Owww.." He groaned in pain as he dimmed his eyes.

"Now shut up." She leaned down and finally wrapped his lips. She forced his lips open with her tongue and finally invaded his mouth. She groaned slightly as she wrestled with his tongue.

Jack however felt nauseous. The days of her not showering or brushing her teeth could definitely be sensed. He struggled not to gag or vomit as her rancid tongue brushed over his teeth and tongue.

She kept his hands pinned down as they embraced. After a minute of non cooperative movement from Jack did she raise her head slightly. "What's wrong Jack? You look so sick."

"You're disgusting! You stink! Vault hunters don't have to worry about that do they?" He muttered aloud and heard a sigh coming from his captor.

Gaige sighed and quickly ran the back of her metal arm across his face. Hard.

"Damnit why!" Jack said as the sharp sting began to invade his face.

"Oh Jack you aren't gonna escape from me with that sort of attitude. Look." She let go of his hands and stood up. She moved aside her grey panties and spread open her vagina lips. "Look what you've done to me Jack." She giggled and felt a mix of her juice and urine seeping down her legs.

Jack shuddered while looking at the horrific sight. Oh god how it looked disgusting. The scent of her sex and her heavy body odor invaded his nostrils. He resisted the urge to vomit once more as she began to step forwards over him.

"So I guess you'll be taking care of it while I sit here. You should be lucky. Think of how many people I've slaughtered while trying to reach you. And here I am! Here's your reward." With her panties slid to the side of her leg, she stepped over his head and quickly dropped down onto his face.

"Oh God no- Urk!" Jack screamed muffled as her crotch slammed his head to the ground. Her heavy weight held him in place as the Mechromancer gripped his head in her hands. With the front of her body facing his head, she forced his head into her smelly crotch.

"Shut up..." She sighed as she felt his struggling gasps vibrate her clit.

"Disgusting! She stinks so bad!" He thought to himself as her liquids started to run over his face.

"I want your tongue to invade me. Taste every part of my body i've neglected to wash because you made me. Taste me! Making me get hurt! Fight countless bandits! Killing me over and over up until now? Taste me! TASTE ME." She yelled laughing slightly.

Jack, realizing fighting this would result in worse punishment, held his breath and licked her lower lips. Fighting her rancid odor, he continued to part her lips and moisten the insides of her. He heard faint sighs of pleasure coming from the girl as her juices invaded his taste buds. He ran his tongue inside of her squeezing walls before he heard her say;

"More...More!" She rocked her hips back and forth on him slightly.

"Ick..." He held in his repulsive thoughts and moved his tongue up to her clit.

"Haha! Right there! Run your tongue over it! Please me!" She laughed and squeezed his head with her legs.

Jack shut his eyes as he obeyed her. Suddenly he felt something weird happening. Where his waist was he could feel blood rushing to his penis. "Oh Jesus no...Please tell me this isn't happening to me! I refuse to be arousede! Stop it Jack!" He mentally scolded himself.

Gaige rolled her head back and noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a slight bulge forming in Jack's pants. "Ohh you disgusting man you! Getting a boner from licking my crotch. IS this how you get off? Licking a high schooler's cunt? The nerve."

"It's not true! High schoolers shouldn't even being doing this unless they were completely batshit crazy!" Jack started on a rant. And even if I was, it wouldn't be from a child killing Vault Hunter like you! Ever!" He yelled.

Suddenly Gaige squeezed her legs together, putting pressure on Jack's head.

"Gh! Stop it!" Jack grunted, slightly pained from her rancid odor and tight fitting legs.

"Listen here." She punched his chest with her normal hand, causing Jack to exhale his breath into her moist crotch. "I could easily kill you right now. I could toss you into lava. I could strangle you with both of my hands. I could beat you to death with my robotic one. I could beat your head in with my hammer. Or heck..." She lowered her voice before saying; "My slave. Hmhm...Hm?" She stopped her laugh before grabbing his zipper to his pants and breaking them off, sending the metallic piece into the rushing lava.

"No! No don't touch me there! You don't deserve to!" Jack said hiding his embarassment. He tried to reach for her, but he noticed his limbs going softer and more numb from earlier. "Maybe this is what she meant by special formula.." He thought to himself.

"I will!" She pulled out his semi-long penis and brought it into the lukewarm air. "Look at this little thing just waiting for something! Am I right Jack?" Gaige waved it back and forth playing with it.

"Stop...Stop it... Don't touch it!" He sighed as the feeling of her skin on his shot a short sense of pleasure through him.

"Nope...Hmhm..." She giggled and touched it with her robotic arm. She gripped the head and pressed a switch on the knuckled of it with her normal hand. Instantly her robotic one started to vibrate softly. Gaige smiled as she watched his penis shake slightly from her metal arm.

"Ahh! What are you doing!" Jack went wide-eyed as she played with his member. He desperately tried to move his waist away from her, but the way she was straddling his stomach, he could hardly move. He held in a quiver as she continued to toy with him

"My hand feels good doesn't it?" Gaige whispered as she pumped her hand up and down on his member, sending the vibrating pleasure up and down him.

"It doesn't! It feels gross!" He complained. He managed to get one of his hands up to her waist, but she instantly slapped it away with her free hand.

"It's why your veins are twitching right?" She giggled. She reached down with her normal hand and cupped his balls. She slowly ran her index finger up and down them.

"It's not because of you! Get off of me!" Jack yelled. He thrust his waist upwards. He soon regretted it, as the sensations from her vibrating arm sent more spikes of pleasure through him.

"Hey...Let's play a game." She said, not stopping her assault on his manhood.

"Like what?!" He asked.

"Don't cum." She whispered.

"W-What?"

"If you don't cum after 4 minutes of this, I won't rape you." She said.

"No! W-wait..Rape?!"

"Fine. I can just stop this now and rape you instantly."

"But...But...Rape?! God no!" He he protested.

"Then you better not cum!"

"Fine..." Jack growled.

"Good." She smirked before continuing her pace on him. She vibrated her hand faster, causing Jack to shut his eyes.

"C'mon Jack pull it together! Oh god don't do it!" He thought and struggled to hold in his approaching groans. He couldn't help it. He didn't wanna think about the fact that his body was turning against him. Getting turned on by this girl's rancid body. He bit his lip and realized only 50 seconds had passed.

"C'mon Jack 3 minutes left!" Gaige let go of his penis and wrapped her mouth around his head.

"What are you doing?!" Jack gasped aloud as her warm cushiony mouth massaged his penis.

"Hmhm..." She giggled, sending more waves of pleasure through him. In no time at all, he could feel his climax coming soon.

Gaige licked the tip of his urethra before bobbing her head up and down on him. She could taste his precum seeping out and giggled.

"Get off! Vault hunter you better get off me now!" Jack twisted his head back and forth. "Oh god no no noo!" Against his will, he clenched his hands tightly in a fist before feeling his orgasm shoot upwards.

Gaige went wide-eyed as his warm seed began to shoot into her mouth. The majority of it seeped out and down his shaft. But nonetheless, she leaned up and turned to face him, her semen dribbled down her chin as she stared at him.

"I...I...You're sick!" Jack said, laying there in the bask of his orgasm. He lied there feeling his heart fill with betrayal. The murderer of his child.. made him cum. He felt even more energy leave him as he watched the Mechromancer spit out his essence.

"Ahhh so close...but so far! Only 2 minutes..." She sighed and sat in front of his penis. "So now you know what this means."

Jack clenched his teeth and turned away, too ashamed to respond. "God no.. Can we negotiate?! PLEASE!" He yelled out in desperation. "Don't do this!"

"Oh Jack that's not the correct attitude we should be having! Here. Your reward for making me come all the way here to you!" Gaige smiled before finally raising up and sitting down slowly on his cock. Her breath being heard as she lowered herself to his hilt. "It's in!" She said happily as he felt his long member fill her.

Jack bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. His eyes rolled up and his body arched upwards as he began to think. He tried to push back the thoughts of love making with her foul vagina. OH god he could still taste the scent of rotting in his mouth. "How could I live with this? This was a fate...A fate truly worse than death." He tried to resist letting out a soft moan as she slowly rose up and down on him. "This feels good doesn't it?" She whispered and bounced on him.

He wanted to die. He wanted to just get away from this nightmare. This nightmare of lying here helpless under this hunter. This...predator. This...murderer. It stung. Why was this happening?

"I can sense you have some words for me...Am I right?" Gaige said moaning aloud. She stared down into his eyes with a seductive smirk on her face.

"N-Not a one!" I refuse to talk!" Jack retorted.

Gaige sighed, half from frustration and half from pleasure, and said, "Fine. I think I have some words for you then... how about..." She paused while on him, then quickly resumed with, "No daddy no!" She said in a higher voice.

Jack opened his eyes and stared up into her eyes. "What...What the hell did you just say?"

"I said, Oh Daddy stop it! Stop it! How could you do this to Angel?!" She said while rubbing her hips back and forth in combination with her bounces.

Jack could feel his breath getting caught in his throat. "No that's...I NEVER did that!" Jack protested her twisted words.

"I'm sure." She then moaned loudly covering her mouth. "Oh it hurts!" She moaned again.

"Fuck you! I wouldn't ever do that! That's sick! That's not funny!" Jack yelled feeling a mixture of hopelessness, anger, and sadness flood through him along with the pleasure. He immediately reached up towards her, But Gaige instantly pinned his arms back down, towering over him as his arms were locked in a state of paralysis.

She ignored him and sat down on his penis. She squeezed her legs together, pressing in on his cock with her insides, and said, "Cum...Cum inside me."

Jack shook his head and struggled to push her off. Unfortunately, he had zero luck. "Never! Not for a Vault hunter! You sick fuck! Impersonating my daughter! Treating me like I'm some kind of toy? GET OFF!" Jack yelled fighting his approaching orgasm rise.

"Fine." Gaige responded and moved her hips back and forth, finally getting a long needed moan from Jack. "Pleaseee Daddy..." She mocked him once more. She felt her hornyness rise a little.

He hated her. Every fiber in his being began to fill with rage as she molested him. This is beyond sick. He absolutely wanted her off. He had to get her off, otherwise he'd...

"C'mon! C'mon Daddy!" She giggled and grinded on his penis faster.

Jack shook his head back and forth as her insides grew warmer and tighter. He knew he was going to come, he had to try to prevent it though!

"No no! Get off. For the love of Pandora get the hell off! Fuck...Fuck you!" Jack said clenching his teeth and toes. He had no choice. "You're not my daughter!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs as he came. His white liquid shot deep into the Mechromancer's pussy. Gaige sighed as she tilted her head back and let it fill her.

Jack sighed in frustration as the last of his liquid left him. Completely powerless now, he watched as the girl in front of him stood up and fix her panties. "Good for you Jack. Doesn't that feel better now?" He heard her say.

He shook his head and tried to deny the fact of what he just done...He just...He couldn't take it... "I...I hate you..I absolutely hate you!" He muttered and felt his body go limp.

"Why?"

"Because you...You..!" Jack tried to continue.

"Saved the people of Pandora? Stopped your evil reign? You aren't a hero. You're a spineless coward!" She yelled at him.

"Fine Jack. Oh but guess what?"

"What?

"This!" Gaige squeezed her tight muscles together once more as she dropped down onto him..

"Ahh no please!" Jack yelled as her strong pink muscles locked him inside her. "It's tight! I can't stand it!"

"My pussy is as strong as my gun skills Jack." Gaige gripped his shoulders again and feverishly jumped up and down on him like a frog jumps up and down. "I wont stop until I squeeze out more of your semen to fill my satisfaction!"

"Ahhh goddd!" Jack screamed as he struggled underneath. He felt as if 3 different rhythms were squeezing around his base, shaft, and tip. Her muscle control felt as if 3 different hands was squeezing him differently inside her. Overwhelmed by her sudden pleasure, Jack yelled out a scream. "Ahh!"

"Oh Jack look at you, screaming from the pleasure of me raping you..What a poor excuse for a man." She said. "I'll squeeze out more of your semen with my pussy!"

Jack shivered in helpless pleasure as her words taunted him. "No you're a bastard!"

Gaige tilted her head and said, "Oh..Ok then..."

"Ahh!" Jacked yelled as She shook her hips violently, easily forcing him in and out of her. As more of her fluids dripped onto him, the lubrication slowly got better, allowing him to slip in and out of her quicker and quicker. The friction inside of her got so strong that it felt like his penis could burn from the heat. "Oh god get the hell off!" Jack struggled uselessly against her iron grip.

"Never! I'm not done raping you yet!" She called back.

Jack cried out in misery as her assault quickened, despite the pained cries from his mouth, his penis throbbed in delight in the feeling of her warm wetness."Nooo! I'm gonna cum!" He bit his lip as he's forced into a new height. He felt all of his energy swim away as more proof of his submission shot into her.

"Haha..I can feel you squirting inside of me...I felt good didn't I?" She sat there, panting in tune with Jack as they both did so.

"That's not true..This...This was like a hell..." Jack started to say.

Gaige shrugged and, finally getting her quick stamina back said, "True or false...You're mine now...If you think you're miserable now...Hmhmhm..." She smiled before grabbing his chin. "You're mine now. My property. I'll never let you go. Never never never!" She squealed and reached down for his hand. "Pass out now. This is only the first day of our experimenting. Enjoy your sleep. Because you won't be getting one for a while." She looked at him.

"Go to hell...I'll never be yours. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my daughter. Never.." He responded back slowly, his breath getting rasper.

"Who said I wanted you to forgive me? You're mine now. I'm not going to kill you." Gaige smiled and cracked both of her knuckles on her chin. "Try to run now. Try to crawl."

Jack did exactly what he was told and tried to stand up, get away from the nightmare. But, as he expected, he felt a great pain shoot through his body. It felt almost like it did before...before what she did.

"Anyways, I plan on escorting you back to Sanctuary. I'm going to let you see all the lives you've ruined. All the lives you put in pain. You're my prisoner. And.." She walked over to him and cupped his chin in her normal hand. "I'm going to rape you everyday. I'm going to make you think of what it's like having sex with your daughter's murderer. Let you have sex with the person who has almost killed you. I'm going to take your pride as a man and throw it away. You're my bitch now. Understand?"

Jack bit his tongue and nodded slightly, feeling despair rush through his feelings.

"Good." Gaige grabbed his hand and began to walk slowly into the Eridium Blight with her prize in hand.

(Hope you guys enjoyed!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Borderlands 2**_

_(Edit 1.3 2/13/2013. (Fixed some spelling and fixed some present tense words to past tense. Added some story detail)_

_Chapter 2: Day 4: Examination of Filth_

"Day 4. Subject seems to have calmed down from his hyperactive anger. Seems calmer. More relaxed. He however get tense as the people of Sanctuary come by. He always sits there with his head down. He seems..Worried, despair filled...Any form of sadness could describe this man." Gaige said as she walked back and forth in front of the prison where Roland, the leader of the Crimson Raiders, kept his cache of weapons. Day's after the incident at the Vault, Gaige brought the pathetic figure of Handsome Jack back to Sanctuary. Upon returning, the townspeople harassed his cage. They threw everything from rocks, to knives at the bastard man. And he couldn't do anything but sit there and take it. "End day 4 report."

Jack sat in his cage resting his head on his hands. His resistance fading, he ceased yelling at the people and begging his freedom. Gaige however, kept true to her word. Still not having showered, she come to his cage and rape him mercilessly. He'd tell her to stop.. but she wouldn't listen. But that wasn't the worst of it. Upon entering the city, She had stripped him of all his clothes. He had to go around naked while listening to the townsfolk's anger and hate. Not to mention the fact that it's been 4 days since he's been dressed.

"Well well Jack how are we looking today?" Jack watched Gaige as she stepped into his prison and shut the door behind him.

"Just fine Gaige..."

"Ah ah ah!" Gaige waved her index finger.

"...Master Gaige..." Jack muttered under his breath.

"That's better." She said before coming over to him and sitting down. Jack eyed her up and down, she still had on the same outfit, and of course, the same stench coming from her. Nervous, Jack attempted to cross his legs to hide his exposed cold member.

Gaige however, noticed it quickly noticed and put her hand on his right leg. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing! Just getting a little cold." He said lying.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes of course! I...I wouldn't lie..." He said lowering his voice.

Gaige rubbed her normal hand up and down his leg. "It's 3 p.m. Are you ready for your physical exam?" She asked licking her lips.

Jack looked at the ground, shivering from Gaige's warm touch. "But...But I haven't had lunch yet." He said muttering.

Gaige tilted her head. "Oh well if it's lunch you want, I can provide it..." She brought her hand up higher to his waist. "I could use some..Tongue service on my clit...Need some stimulation." She whispered seductively in his ear while rubbing her crotch through her skirt.

Jack froze up at her words and quickly shut his eyes., "No no kidding! I don't need to eat now, Don't even worry about me." Jack said changing his mind.

Gaige giggled before bringing her hand up to his chest, rubbing his nipples with her normal hand. "Oh gee Jack..Because you know, I'd HATE to leave my guests feeling hungry..." She leaned over and licked his right nipple. "Got it?"

Jack gasped when the sensation of her tongue touched him. "Understood I guess..."

"You guess?" Gaige led her tongue up to his neck and began kissing it. "No need to be so helpless Jack. I may let you go...Some day." She nibbled on it before running her metal hand to where Jack was covering his crotch.

"Some day?" He tensed up before letting the girl touch his penis with her cold metal hand.

'"Yep. But not today. Hehehe.." She goofily laughed. She got onto the floor before spreading his legs apart. "I'm feeling hungry myself Jack. Want to feed your poor child's murderer?" She said before kissing the tip of his dick.

"No...Not today..." Jack sighed as the feeling of her soft lips spread pleasure and slight heat through his body. Despite days of doing nothing energy wise, he still lacked it. Every day before he went to sleep, Gaige would inject him with some sort of blue liquid to keep him sedated. He had no energy to fight back. She loved it.

"Aww I'm sorry." Gaige said before taking his cock into her mouth. She coated it with her saliva before wrapping her metallic hand around the tip of it. Instantly she began pumping it up and down, licking the tip of it as she did so.

"No...Stop..." Jack protested weakly as she toyed with him. Whatever resistance he had left, was being quickly sucked away by this high school Vault hunter. What a humiliating act.

"We can't stop until you cum!" She smiled as she continued to slowly pump him. Jack let out very slight groans as her hand serviced him. He had to close his eyes to avoid Gaige's bittersweet smile. What was a feeling lower than a dog? A rock? That's what he felt like.

"But.. I don't want to cum." He said breathing heavier from his treatment.

"I'm sorry. I really would like to help you..But you did sorta endanger the lives of Pandora. So that'd be a too bad!" She started pumping him slightly faster. She wrapped her mouth around his tip and started licking it in circles. All the while Jack started breathing heavier and heavier.

"I'm..I'm sorry.." Jack said softly. He was somewhat right. Maybe he could have thought about his enslavement plan a bit better...Maybe then he wouldn't have ended up as this girl's...slave.

"I'm sorry too Jack. I'm sorry that I had to put you in this prison. I'm sorry I had to rape you back at the Vault. It was fun right?"

"No...!" Jack said gritting his teeth. He felt his orgasm come to a front. He clenched his stomach trying to hold it in. But alas, Gaige's handjob quickly brought him over the edge as he shot his semen into her mouth. She blushed as the man's liquid shot into her mouth. Squirt after squirt did it shoot out. She stood up, pulled out a vial, and let the semen drip into it. She spat the rest of it out and tied the tube with a screw metal cap.

"Thank you Jack. How kind of you to provide me and Tannis with specimens." She put the vial in a small pocket attached to her ankle.

"Is...Is that it for today?"

"Hahah..You're so funny Jack." She rolled her head around to crack it and then said, "I'm going to rape you of course. What made you think that this'd be different than any other day?" Gaige responded before unhooking her grey and black skirt. She unbuttoned it and tossed them beside Jack.

"No..No more...I said no..." He stated to the approaching Mechromancer. He could feel an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he looked up at her.

"And I heard and understand you 100 percent. Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it does it?" She smirked before straddling his lap.

"I...I'd rather die. I don't want this..." He muttered.

Gaige responded before kissing his neck. "I know! I truly do! I know you don't want me to ravage your cock like an animal! But I never said I was gonna give you slack did I? Hehe.." She giggled and started grinding slowly against his hard member.

"I...Damn you.." He sighed as the warmth of her body heated up his. He could feel his member start to twitch. Half from fear and half from...Excitement? "No...Impossible.." Jack muttered.

Gaige felt him vibrate slightly against her stomach and said, "Are you...Are you excited to violate me?" She said mockingly.

"No...Of course not."

"Liar." She giggled.

"Damn you girl.." Jack said.

"Damn you too." She stood up and started taking off her black panties. She tossed them into a pile with her skirt and turned around. "We're gonna experiment today."

Jack started to become nervous. "With what?"

"Hehe... My ass of course!" She got up, bent over, and ran her fingers over it. "The hole that I poop out of..My ass." She backed it up into his face. "Look at it..It's quivering for your cock... She sat back down onto his weak legs, in front of his shaking penis, and smiled.

"No...I don't want that... That's...That's disgusting!" Jack said mortified. He stared sickeningly at her face.. He could also see a clear liquid seeping out of her vagina and running down her legs. The thought plagued his mind.

"Of course...I could forget to leave the prison locked, so that I'm away the towns people could kidnap you. I guarantee that what they'd do would be far worse!" She said sternly.

"No...Don't do that.." He replied back. Not only did she take away his strength, but his courage. His courage to tell her to fuck off. The courage to not be afraid of what they'd do to him. He felt like a coward.

"Ok! Lean back. We're gonna do a lot today you bastard man you." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack shivered in her embraced and leaned his head back. Gaige, taking advantage of the moment, rose above his cock and aligned it with her ass. "Shoot loads into me ok! Remember, You're satisfying your child's murderer!" She giggled and kissed his cheek once more.

"N-Never..." He said, trying not to cry over the loss of his siren daughter Angel.

"Hehe..too bad! You know what we're do?" She whispered into his ear. "It's gonna go so far into me. Ya know? I don't need lube. I'm gonna strangle the absolute shit out of you with my muscles..." She whispered.

"N-no...God not that..." Jack froze in terror as Gaige held her breath.

"Oh god yes that...Here, I'll start." she said as she guided his stiff dick into her. She moaned slightly as the shape of him stretched her slightly. "Look look! It's going inside of me!"

Jack clenched his teeth as the feeling of her warm flesh surrounded him. To him it felt like a soft warm hand clenched it. It was thick and moist.

"Ahhh haha.." She smiled while looking down at his face. She absolutely loved seeing him writhe in pain. He deserved it after all of his bastardized tyranny..

"N-No..." He muttered lightly with a soft moan as she began to bounce softly on his penis. Being filled with a sense of disgust and filth, he tried to push her off, only to have his hands fall short and grip her waist.

"Oh Jack you lewd disgusting man." She giggled and grabbed his hands. We can't have you moving around too much while I rape you can we?" She slammed his hands into the wall behind him and squeezed down, tightly around him. "Are we gonna have a problem here?" She asked.

"I don't like this...It's too tight." Jack replied sighing.

Gaige smiled before saying, "Too tight? I'll show you too tight Jack. You made me do this though..." She squeezed her legs together. Her face becoming red as she did so.

"Noo!" Jack yelled as the feeling around her tightened. It felt like that soft hand had turned into a fist which clenched him. It prevented him from moving as well as stimulating his pleasure.

"Yess! Enjoy it! Enjoy the ass of this high school child murdering woman!" She started laughing and moved her waist back and forth.

"Too tight! Too tight! Stop it!" Jack struggled intensely against her strong hands. Her small waist and tight ass was enough to make almost any man go crazy. She must've known that. With her tight muscles squeezing him, he was stuck bouncing between Heaven and Hell as her west rough walls strangled him.

"No!" She laughed more and more spinning her waist around and around in a circle. "I wonder if you'll go crazy...Or will your penis be crushed from my tightness?" Her pants increased as she tortured him. "I want you to beg you disgraceful pig! Beg me to cum inside my filthy ass!"

"Ahh! S-Stop this! Help someone!" Jack screamed as he wriggled under her grip.

"Scream my name you worthless man. Apologize for touching me without my say so!" Gaige yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, feeling an orgasm rise through him. All of his pride as a male disappearing as he said.

"Sorry for what?!" She yelled back.

"I'm sorry for gripping your hips! I'm gonna cum, loosen your hips!" Jack said as he came. Well, tried to cum. Her incredible tightness stopped it from flowing out.

"Louder! And maybe I'll let you shoot your load into my filthy hole!" She shouted and started pumping him with her ass faster and faster.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled even louder. Everyone in the Crimson Raider building must've heard him.

At that moment she loosened her grip on his groin. Right as he was about to orgasm however, she tightened right back up, stopping his impending orgasm. Jack yelled in frustration as he feebly pushed against her, but it did no good. Even if he were to push her off, the tight hold she had on his cock felt like it'd never break.

"Good. Now say it louder!" She smiled and shook her hips.

"Please let me cum!" He shouted, pre-cum leaking out. As he begged he watched her stare down at him with a look of dominant superiority on her face.

"Cum where Jack?! Inside my anus?!" She squeezed her ass together at the end of each word.

"Yes! Let me cum into your tight ass!" Jack said, on the verge of tears. The pleasure caused him to gasp at every word she said, but he still needed release.

"Good! Now do it! Submit to my ass torture!" She finally loosened the stranglehold of her anus around the root of his penis.

"Ahh!" A flash of white invaded his vision as he thrust upwards and shot his load deep inside her ass. Powerful compressed bursts of semen shot out of him like a jetstream, as the soft flesh inside of her squeezed and rubbed against the tip of his penis, instantly bringing his orgasm upwards.

"Cum! Cum inside this child murderer!" She screamed and moaned at the same time.

"Ahhh!" He rolled his eyes back. Even though humiliated by the circumstances, the sense of relief rushed through his mind like a flood.

After about a minute, both of them were left panting. Gaige slumped over his body and asked. "Did you enjoy cumming inside this high school student?"

Jack held his breath and shook his head. "No I didn't..." He sighed and watched as his essence seeped out of her and down her legs.

"Aww I'm sorry. And to think I was going to leave after this.." Gaige whispered in his ear and leaned back up. Suddenly she started bouncing on him at a startling moderate pace.

"Ahh! I-I'm sensitive! What are you doing?!" Jack groaned aloud as the sounds of lewd sex sounds could be heard.

"Raping you duhh.." She said and leaned down to bite his neck.

"Ah! Ahh...S-stop! Ouch!" Jack started thrashing around his hands. Or at least tried to. His penis was so sensitive after his orgasm that the combination of her warmth and tightness caused him to feel twice the pleasure, but also hurt him.

"Never!" Gaige began alternatively squeezing and loosening her ass as she raped him. Her moans became as quick as his as she rode him faster and faster. She became almost tired by holding his twitching and thrashing hands.

"I'm going to cum again get off! It hurts!" He groaned as the feeling of a second orgasm rushed through his body quicker than a hot knife slashing through butter.

"Aww you poor thing. Fine." Gaige loosened her ass before dropping down on him all the way. She sat there and looked him dead in the eyes. Cum. Now."

"Ahhh!" Jack obeyed as his second orgasm rushed through him quicker than the first one. He rolled his head back as the ecstasy of his orgasm rocked his body. He let out a deep sigh as he watched more of his cum shoot up into him, then seep down her legs.

"I feel good don't I?" She gave him a dirty smirk.

Jack turned his head away keeping silent.

Gaige sighed and turned his head to look back at her. "Don't worry. We aren't done."

Jack let out a sigh longer than the last. "We aren't?"

"Nope! I want more. More!" She said before straightening back up and resuming her previous quick grinding motion.

All that was heard coming from inside the building were Jack's screams of mercy, and Gaige's yells of demands.

A few hours later, Gaige woke up to find Jack dead asleep. She licked his cheek before getting off. "Pooped already? Oh well." She said before grabbing her clothes. She picked up her skirt and pulled out her recorder that she got from Tannis. "Day 4 end. Subject's stamina is still not up to par yet. Will perform more tests before the end of day 20." She walked out of Jack's cell and promptly closed it behind her.

"Sorry to end the test so soon. Oh wait, I'm not." She locked it before heading upstairs to her room in the Crimson Raider's headquarters.

(Kinda short I know. May improve as I think of ideas.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Borderlands 2**_

_**(Edit 1.3 (2/15/2013). Added some words in the beginning. And renamed the title.)**_

_**Day 60: My daughter, the Mechromancer**_

"C'mon Jack! Say it!"

"N-No I refuse!"

"Say you like eating Gaige's pussy!"

"Never!"

The grunts and sounds of Gaige and Jack could be heard coming from the cell of the deceased Roland's weapon cache. It was a normal sight to see. Gaige squeezing Jack dry of all his fluids. Right now they could be seen with Jack being smothered by her crotch.

"C'mon Jack i'll pee on your face if you don't!"

"I love it!" Jack said not wanting her even more rancid fluids on his face.

"You love what?!" Gaige said as she forced his head up into her. She had him pinned to the floor with his hands tied behind his back. Her traces of cum and Jack's saliva were seen flowing like a river onto Jacks face and down his neck.

"I love eating pussy!" Jack yelled up into her, stuttering as she rocked her hips back and forth on him

"Who's pussy do you like eating?!" Gaige yelled, reveling in ecstasy.

"Gaige's!" Jack responded.

"Gaige's what?!" She yelled a little softer.

"I love eating Gaige's raunchy pussy!" He shouted.

"Good!" Gaige said. She ceased her rocking and let Jack's head fall to the floor. "It didn't have to come to this. I just needed a simple licking and you had to make it complicated. Gee, You'd think you'd submit after 60 days of physical and verbal abuse, but you're strong Jack!" She said, not getting off of his face.

"I will...I will avenge my...my..." Jack started. To this day he still had to struggle from gagging from her rancid fluids. The fact that he was pleasuring the infamous Vault hunter didn't help, in fact, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Avenge your what my dear Jack?" Gaige asked in a sweet tone. She started swaying back and forth on him, hearing him sigh into her vagina.

"Nothing Gaige..." He said struggling to regain his breath from her rough face riding.

"Well whatever." She stood up and grabbed her panties. "You know Jack, You aren't to a great start today. You could've licked me peacefully, but nope."Gaige said and put on her undergarments.

"Untie me girl..." Jack, licking the traces of Gaige off of his lips and parts of his cheek.

"But..but Jack we still have your examination today. I have something special planned for you." Gaige put one hand on her chin and one on her hip. "And I know how much you like those."

Jack manged to slide his naked form up and onto his cold metal bench that he's become accustomed to sitting on. "What kind of special?"

Gaige smiled and walked over to him. "The special one that you'll like!" She got onto her knees and smiled up at him. "You'll love it!"

"Gaige...Isn't torturing me boring? Wouldn't you just like to kill me and go on with your life? I know how much your parents must miss you right?" He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Yea Jack, I know you must want to move onto the next life..But!" She leaned up towards his face. "We've gotta make you pay for all those deaths of all the people here on Pandora. I mean, Just think of how many times your robots have killed me? Haha...And the fact that I can't bear children anymore...Can you just imagine how much that pisses me off?" She licked his ear, watching as he froze. "So you're gonna be my personal dildo. No, We haven't been having sex. I've been pleasuring myself. And you too! Am I right?"

"No I'm not..." Jack swallowed, shivering at her warm touch.

"Aww I'm sorry. But the important thing is, is that I'm having fun. And that's all that matters." She smiled and rustled his hair.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "So...So what are we gonna do today?"

Gaige pulled out a pair of her used panties that she kept in her jacket pocket. "A game. A game where that you can't talk!" She smiled and grabbed Jack's arm. "Watch." She said and quickly pulled him to the floor. A soft Thump! Could be heard as Jack collided with the cold ground.

"Ouch.." He whimpered as Gaige kneeled beside his body. "Here. These panties? These are the ones that i've been wearing since I've been here on Pandora." She clenched them and then said, "Sniff them."

"Pardon Gaige?"

"I said sniff them!" She shoved them down into his face, smearing the silk into his face.

"Ahhh! N-nasty!" Jack stuttered as the raw stench of her rancid pussy fluids flooded his senses. He bit his lip as she ran her panties over his face.

"They smell awful don't they? And that's thanks to you Jack. Here." She forced his mouth open with her robotic hand. "Open up." She smiled and stuffed the panties deep into his mouth. She closed his mouth and quickly covered it with her metal hand. "You take our spit those out, and I will personally anally rape you until next morning. And not with mine." She threatened him with a low voice.

Jack, who held back slight tears, simply nodded and looked away to avoid letting her see his reddening eyes. "You must not cry! You still have some shred of your dignity left sir!" He thought to himself.

"Good boy." She licked her lips and gripped his cock with her normal hand. "Oh wow this guy looks sore. Must be from all the sexual abuse right Jack?" She covered Jack's mouth with her metal hand and slowly grasped his member.

"Mph!" Jack said, although his speech was muffled.

"What's that jack? You want me to jerk you off again right?" She giggled and licked his tip. "Unfortunately I'm not gonna use my mouth." She released her grip on his member and mouth and crawled in front of him. She removed her black and grey shoes and tossed them aside. "Oh hey, this is the first time ever you've seen my bare foot isn't it?" She laughed and tossed them up beside Jack's head.

"Hmmmph!" Jack said muffled. What he really said was, "Stop!"

"Oh what's that? You want me to stop? Oh I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna." She moved her feet over to his dick and covered both sides of it with her feet. "I wonder if your past lover did this? Probably not. My feet stink! Hehe.." She giggled and moved them up and down.

"Ohh no! Stop that!" Jack said muffled. His danger and warning senses going off the rails as he watched and felt Gaige massage him.

"What's that Jack? Keep going? Well ok..." She smiled and felt his cock twitch with every press and squish of her feet. "It feels amazing doesn't it?"

"No!"

"Hmm? Well too bad." She watched astonished as his dick grew bigger and bigger by the minute. "Oh Jack don't tell me that the touch of my smelly feet get you excited doesn't it? You perverted bastard man..." She giggled.

Jack shook his head. There's no way. There's no way that this girl's feet would turn him on. "Why. Why is my body turning against me?!" He thought to himself and let out a long sigh.

"Why're you sighing Jack?" She giggled and massaged him quicker. "C'mon already."

Jack closed his eyes as an impending orgasm started to rock through him. "Hold it in Jack. Hold it in! This is disgusting!" He bit his lip in terror. "I'm gonna cum..Cum from her feet!"

"Jack's gonna cum..Jack's gonna cum..." She started whispering to herself and started tickling his tip with her toes. "C'mon..."

"No..No..!" Jack clenched his stomach trying to hold it in. He was losing. "Ohhh nooo!" He groaned through her disgusting panties as the feeling of semen shot up into the air.

"Ahh there it is!" Gaige squealed in delight as his cum covered her toes and feet. Shot after shot of semen landed on her feet. She could hear Jack let out a long sigh as his orgasm finally came to a halt.

"No...No more..."

Gaige giggled and felt his liquid drip through the cracks between her toes. "Oh hoh Jack look at my feet, especially my right one. It's coated with your babies.." She giggled and stood up. "You're gonna clean it." She reached down and took out her rancid panties.

Jack breathed deeply as she took the sticky article of clothing out of his mouth. "Oh sweet jesus!" Jack gagged as the faint taste of her sweat and urine still permeated his mouth.

"Did you hear me?" She stuck her foot down towards his mouth. "Clean your semen off of my feet." She flashed him an evil smirk and stuck her big toe inside. "Do it!"

Jack immediately reeled his tongue back from her rancid feet. He felt puke rise up in his throat and struggled with all of his sanity to push it back down into his stomach. Last time he puked on her he had to clean her, with his tongue. A truly horrid thought. "Fine..." He muttered and immediately went to work on her foot. He lapped up his semen as she stared down at him.

"Oh Jack even my foot must be tasty isn't it?" He smiled and wiggled her other toes into his mouth. "C'mon c'mon Jack.."

After five minutes of toe cleaning, Gaige pulled back her feet and rested it beside her left one and stood there. "Jack...You know only after 60 days of imprisonment you'd think I'd be bored of you right?" She asked.

"I-c" His sentence interrupted by a cough. "Already said that!"

Gaige smiled and said, "You'll never guess what I picked up from Thousand Cuts! I'll be right back." She smiled and stepped out of his cell, making sure to lock it when she did so.

"A-And stay out!" Jack said, trying to climb back onto his bench/bed.

A few minutes later, a slender figure walked in. Almost immediately Jack's eyes shot wide open.

She had one part of her hair shaved off while the other had long black hair covering it. She had on a black shirt, black pants, freckles, and cold blue eyes.

"You're...You're..." Jack said with his hands still tied. He backed up from the approaching figure as she grabbed his hands. "That's right Jack... I'm Angel." She bit her lip, then smiled.

"No no no impossible! You're...you're not my daughter!" Jack said, struggling against her strong hands.

"Of course not. I'm still Gaige Jack..Just dressed up as her. You like?" Gaige smiled and stood up. "We're not done with your examination...Remember what I did to you at the Vault? Ya know?" She proceeded to remove her black pants and panties.

Jack gazed at her slender form and started shaking his head. "No no no! You son of a bitch! You're not! How dare you dress up as my daughter!?" Jack protested as he watched her exposed pale white legs come into view.

"Oh Jack such harsh words. Unfortunately that means I'm going to have to punish you." Gaige crawled over Jack and straddled his waist.

"You...You even have the same voice as my daughter you...You..." Jack, still in disbelief watched as Gaige stared into his eyes.

"That's right. And look." She let go of his hand and ran her hand up and down her small slit. "I even have the same pussy as Angel." She giggled. "And we're going to have sex. Loads of sex." She said with her fake Angel voice.

Jack, mortified, immediately struggled against her grip. "No way! No! Angel No! I mean Gaige damnit.." Jack said as he frantically struggled against her pale white hands. Oh god if she wasn't so sick in the head...! "You better not do this! This is wrong!"

"Jack damnit you're being difficult now shut up!" She forced him so hard into the bench that Jack felt like she was gonna push him through it. "It was wrong torturing the people of this planet wasn't it? It was wrong to even challenge me at the Vault wasn't it? It was wrong to imprison your daughter in the Control Core wasn't it? Now you're gonna shut up before I watch you choke to death on my pussy. Wouldn't that be embarrassing to your pride? Death by vagina? Oh man..." She whispered in her soft voice.

"I don't...I...Anything but this!" Jack said, feeling sweat start to form in his hair and seep down his face.

"I'm sorry...Dad..." She whispered before lining up her slit over him. "But we're gonna fuck until you're exhausted..." Gaige smiled and rubbed herself again "It's gonna go up into me and stir up my insides..." She grabbed him by his base and slowly lowered herself onto him.. "Look look Daddy...It's going in me.." Gaige said, a blush appearing across her pale face.

Jack, feeling the tears form in his eyes, closed them and said.. "No no Angel...You can't do this..." He bit his lip as her tightness began to smother his penis.

"Oh I'm gonna do it daddy...It feels so good inside me." Gaige said as she buried herself to his hilt.

Jack shook his head and said, "No! No stop it! This is wrong! You shouldn't do this to your..to your..." He trailed off and groaned lowly as feelings of pleasure began to mix with his despair.

"But...but daddy you're sooo big...and this feels sooo nice.." Gaige said as she held the man down. "Ahhh! Ahh!" She moaned rather louder than usual as she bounced up and down slowly on the man.

"This...This is wrong...please get off... You're sick! Absolutely sick!" Jack began to shout at the Angel look alike.

"Never daddy...Besides.." Gaige smiled and rubbed the outsides of her vagina with 2 of her fingers. "You're enjoying this too..I should know. I can feel it." She absolutely loved the pitiful face Jack was making. She rolled her head back and moaned loudly as he stretched her slightly.

"I'm absolutely not enjoying this...And..I'm...I'm not your daddy..My girl is...is..." His groans interrupting his response.

"Ergh! Right...in front of you..." Gaige leaned forward and kissed him, dominating his tongue with hers.

"No!...Mn..." He muttered as they kissed. Jack felt his entire resistance fade as his daughter wanna be bounced on him, squeezed him, and kissed him. It was like an incestuous nightmare..

"Daddy...I can feel you getting bigger inside of me..." Gaige licked his neck.

Jack let out a soft groan and clenched his toes. "N-no I'm not...I'm not getting bigger!"

"Daddy don't lie to me...You're gonna cum soon aren't you? Do it in me." She whispered in his ear.

Jack shook his head, finally letting the tears fall from his right eye and said, "No...Not in...Please oh god get off.." He whimpered.

"I can't do that...Since you're so close." Gaige leaned up straight and started moving her hips side to side. "Cum Daddy..Cum inside your daughter." Gaige taunted him, squeezing her own breasts through her shirt as she did so.

"No...Anything but that...I can't.." He whispered.

"You can." She wrapped her arms around his back and brought him up to her. "You're about to. Do it." She kissed his forehead and brought his face into her breasts.

"No...A-Angel get off...Please...I'm..." He couldn't stop. His body refused his demands as the assault of his daughter look alike finally corrupted him. His hot seed shot up quickly, and forcefully, up inside her..

"Ahhh!" Gaige gasped as his sticky fluid invaded her vagina once more. She bit her lip as his cock as it twitched violently inside of her. Pure pleasure and relief flooded her mind.

"Oh god no..!" His chest started falling up and down as the last of his essence left him.

"It's soooo warm..." She taunted him by reaching down and rubbing her clit. "It's like a river of your semen filling me.." She said.

Jack felt guilt overflowing in his stomach. How..How could he...? "Oh god..I'm...I'm a monster..." Jack said as the figure of Angel fell onto him.

"You aren't a monster Daddy...It felt really good to me..." Gaige stuck her index finger in her pussy and spun it around. "It's sooo warm." She stuck her finger in her mouth. "And delicious!"

"God don't do that.." Jack protested

"How about another round daddy? I want more of your hot cum..." She pressed in on his shoulders and lowered herself onto him again. She was able to slide down quicker this time.

"No no Angel...Not again...please no.." Jack closing his eyes.

"Oh yes Dad...You're stabbing so far into me..The tip of your penis is almost touching my womb.." She guided her right hand down to his slick cock and rubbed her clit. "See? It feels really good."

"I can't do this to my Daughter.." Jack sighed. "Angel?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Please get up..." Jack said, letting small unfortunate groans protrude from his lips.

"I can't do that Dad.." Gaige said. She licked his chest before saying. "If I stopped...I won't be able to get any more of your semen..."

"No..Dads don't do this.." Jack let out a sigh.

"Mine does. And that's you." She wrapped her arms around his back and proceeded to dig her nails into his back. "You're stretching me so much! I absolutely love it... Fuck me daddy...harder..." She tightened her walls around him, smothering him with her soft wetness.

"N-No! You're squeezing me again! Stop it! I beg you honey..." Jack begged feeling a second orgasm rocket.

"Sorry Daddy..But I want you to. I can feel you're about to cum again." She dug into him deeper, hearing an "Ouch!" Escape his lips.

"No! I don't want to cum in my daughter! Noo!" Jack bit his lips and groaned aloud as a second weaker orgasm shot out of his penis. A slightly more vivid of white flashed across his vision as more of his essence shot into the Angel duplicate.

"Ahh! That's right Dad..Pour it into me.." She let go of his back, noticing that he was bleeding from her ten nails.

"Ah. Ahh..." His body went limp as he fell back onto his bench.

"Tired? Me too father.." She spun her finger inside of her again. "They're so warm.." Gaige sprawled on top of him slowly and said, "I'm going to sleep. Nap with me Dad."

"N-No..I can't...I mean..."

She put her finger to his lips. "Shhh. I'm going to sleep here... Love you daddy." She kissed his lips before laying her head down next to his.

"I love you t-too..My beautiful innocent..daughter..." He lied in defeat as he stared up at the ceiling.

_End Day 60._

(Ohhh God has Gaige went too far? We'll see in the next chapter!)


End file.
